vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikaelson Mansion
The Mikaelson Mansion is located in New Orleans. In the early 19th century, it was the home of the governor of New Orleans, with whom the Mikaelsons had an understanding regarding their presence in the city. In present day, , and take up residence there. Season One In Always and Forever, , Elijah and Klaus are in the process of moving into the house. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus all mention at some point that they were happy as a family the first time they lived in New Orleans. They have currently taken up residence with Elijah in this house because is currently occupying their former family home, The Abattoir. However, Klaus quickly daggers Elijah in his study in this house, after which Hayley takes to sitting in the same study reading Elijah's journal in his absence. When Rebekah arrives in House of the Rising Son, she tells Hayley about a time when the siblings were visitors in the house – back in 1820, when the house belonged to the governor of New Orleans. In the present day, she and Hayley search the house from top to bottom for Elijah. In Tangled Up In Blue, Klaus is seen in the basement of the mansion, compelling Josh, one of Marcel's new vampires, to drain another of blood to get all the vervain out of his system so he too can be compelled. Sabine and Hayley are seen in the kitchen trying to determine the sex of Hayley's baby. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Elijah, Sophie and Hayley are in the pool trying to lower Hayley's temperature to stop her from miscarrying her baby. When Marcel comments about not being invited to the house, Klaus tells him he'll have to ask Elijah, who he is sure would love to host Marcel and after their recent hospitality to him. Appearances * Always and Forever * House of the Rising Son '' * ''Tangled Up In Blue * Girl in New Orleans * Sinners and Saints * Fruit of the Poisoned Tree * Bloodletting * The River in Reverse Gallery Season 1 Originalsmansionneworleans.jpg Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg elijahspool.jpg hayleyandsabinepool.jpg kitchen.jpg Elijah1x06.jpg basement.jpg elijahshousepresentday.jpg groupelijahsstudy.jpg elijahitems.jpg hayleyhallway.jpg klauspiano.jpg klausrebekahsophielounge.jpg Elijahkitchen.jpg hayleykitchen.jpg klauselijahlounge.jpg Trivia *The set for this mansion is the same one used for the Salvatore Estate in The Vampire Diaries. *This house belonged to the Governor of New Orleans in 1820. *The governor let the originals live in this house, threw lavish parties for them here and kept their true nature a secret in exchange for gold. *The governor's son was killed in this house by Niklaus. *This is house is on the same plantation where Marcel was a slave as a boy. *Areas we have seen so far in this house include the pool, Elijah's study, Hayley's bedroom, the entrance hall, part of the kitchen (where sabine was trying to find out the sex of hayley's baby), the staircase and upstairs hallway (in 1820), the lounge and the basement. *So far people who have been allowed into the house in the present by the originals are: Sophie, Sabine, Agnes and two Nightwalkers compelled by Klaus. *Among other things, objects kept in this house include, Elijah's personal journals and photographs, his violin, a piano, Esther's Grimoires, the coffins of the originals and the silver daggers. *Elijah has been daggered once in this house, in his study by Niklaus. *There is an apple orchard beside this house. See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location